Conectado a Tierra
by ShootingStvr
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando la mujer que amas está enamorada de tu jefe? Jim Hawkins y Ariel se unen en esta historia llena de intriga, magia y amor sin fronteras. Historia Original por iesnoth.


_**¡Hola!**_

 _Ha pasado muchísimo tiempooooo. Lo sé, y lo siento, para las que me leen sé que no he podido actualizar como me hubiese gustado, pero por fin, POR FIN, ya estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones nuevamente. La cosa irá así, no volveré a actualizar hasta que tenga bastantes capítulos avanzados, para no tardarme otra vez con la actualización y que la historia también se vaya leyendo de manera más continua, sin perder el hilo. Así que para las que estén leyendo "Te Amo Más" o "La Biografía de Hiei y Botan" no se preocupen que no abandonaré estas hermosas historias._

 _HE TRADUCIDO ALGO DIFERENTE, con esta pareja me pasó algo curioso. Comencé a ver videos en Youtube hechos por fans sobre estos dos, y debo decir que me atraparon de inmediato, creo que una de las cosas que me caracteriza es que me gustan mucho las parejas/disparejas (como Hiei y Botan, por ejemplo(?)) Así que cuando vi que juntaban a Ariel con Jim, dije "por qué no", pienso que se ven muy tiernos juntos y justamente he encontrado esta precioooosa historia de ellos dos. Creo que les pondré videos para que vean en el transcurso de este fic, para que puedan tener el mismo sentimiento que tuve yo al verlos por primera vez, si es que son fan de alguno de estos dos personajes._

 _Lo que más me gustó de esta historia es que trata de seguir el hilo de la película original de la Sirenita. Ha quedado muy acorde y se ve que cuidaron mucho cada detalle. Bueno, sin más, esta historia le pertenece a_ **iesnoth** **,** _todos los derechos de autor le pertenecen a ella. ¡Espero que la disfruten! No olviden dejar sus Reviews con comentarios, dando su opinión o haciendo cualquier pregunta._

* * *

 _ **LandLocked**_

Conectado a tierra.

James Hawkins se inclina precariamente con un brazo de la cuerda en la escalera para mirar por encima del borde de la embarcación espacial el planeta en el cual él, y su clase, recibirían su entrenamiento en terreno.

"Necesitan aprender a usar sus _instintos_ en vez de _artefactos_ si esperan ser buenos capitanes". Explicó el comandante. "Este planeta ha reducido el espacio a una ciencia simple, pero necesaria. Durante un mes entero se entrenará en secreto aquí, en este planeta no saben nada del universo exterior, a excepción de su propia galaxia. Esto significa que no hay maquinaria voladora, no hay tecnología avanzada, no llamadas intergalácticas a casa. Ustedes son los más inteligentes y los mejores de su clase, por lo tanto se espera que obedezcan estas instrucciones al _pie de la letra._ Y créanme, será escrita a mano. ¿Entendido?" La clase entera expresó una afirmación unificada.

"Bien. Ahora, descansen. Saldremos a las seiscientas horas."

Jim nunca mostró mucha emoción por este viaje. En serio, ¿un planeta a años luz lejos de sus amigos y familiares? ¿Un planeta tan primitivo como para no tener accionado equipo solar todavía? Y lo más importante, ¿un planeta en donde estaban prácticamente pegados al suelo? De ninguna manera. Pero al verlo ahora, las nubes que rodeaban la atmósfera del planeta revelando lentamente las vastas extensiones azules bajo ellos, sentía que su corazón se expandía. Una nueva aventura estaba en el horizonte. Podía sentirlo.

Flounder nadaba nerviosamente delante de la entrada a la gruta, esperando a que Ariel saliera preparada para su próxima escapada. Él siempre odiaba esta parte, comenzar una nueva búsqueda. La única cosa que hacía que sus cacerías de tesoros valieran la pena era la expresión de Ariel cuando encontraba un nuevo objeto para su colección. Pero últimamente habían tenido que aventurarse cada vez más lejos del palacio para encontrar nuevos objetos que le atrajeran, poniéndolos cada vez más en peligro.

"Debería irme a casa". Gimió, volviéndose a mirar melancólicamente en dirección a su escuela. "Debería, pero-" no había ninguna garantía de que Ariel no fuera sin él. Prefería que ella estuviera en peligro allí afuera con él que sola. Suspiró. Ella ganó de nuevo, y ni siquiera estaba ahí para discutir. El pez amarillo sonrió irónicamente. Ella era _así_ de irresistible. Justo cuando Flounder estaba empezando a relajarse, algo lo agarró por detrás y lo atrajo hacia su pecho.

"¡Estoy lista!", Ariel burbujeó, riéndose de la violenta sacudida de su amigo. "Vamos, pez asustadizo", lo persuadió, tomando una de sus aletas. "Scuttle me contó acerca de un sitio de naufragios con ropa de mujer a solo dos _clicks_ de aquí. ¡ _Vámonos!_." Y con esa mirada de súplica, se fueron.

Para el día siguiente, Jim observó como sus compañeros de clase eran dejados en diferentes lugares remotos. Sintió una ligera punzada cuando cada uno fue llevado en un bote distinto. Aunque la clase era altamente competitiva, eran la única familia que Jim había tenido estos últimos dos años.

"La gente de este planeta no toma bien lo que se ve diferente a ellos, por lo que tus… compañeros más diversificados tienen que ser enviados disfrazados a áreas deshabitadas", dijo la capitana Amelia. Cuando se enteró de la asignación de Jim, se ofreció voluntariamente para acompañar a su clase de Espaciamiento Avanzado en sus distintos destinos para poder observarlo. "Tú, sin embargo, tienes la ventaja de ser como los humanos, por lo que podrás experimentar todo más directamente." Jim puso los ojos en blanco. Tan primitivo, pensó, cuando Vonsiya, un chico con cuernos nacido en Kynapis, fue dejado en una isla desierta con su instructor privado. Una niña con tentáculos en vez de cabello fue dejada en medio de un pantano con su tutor, y el amigo íntimo de Jim, Hannibal, cubierto de pelo azul y garras en los pies, fue enviado al Ártico con su padre para entrenar. "Tienes suerte", dijo el peludo. "Puedes llegar a estar dentro de la sociedad, tal vez incluso divertirte, mientras que yo voy a pasar el próximo mes caminando a través del hielo con papá." Jim se estremeció internamente. A pesar de que era Hannibal, no le gustaba cuando la gente hablaba mal de sus padres, siendo afortunados de tenerlos a su lado. Hannibal sonrió abiertamente a Jim, dándose cuenta de su error.

"No sé como divertirme." Jim murmuró antes de que Hannibal pudiera disculparse. Morph chilló tristemente, acariciándole el cuello. Hannibal golpeó el brazo de Jim.

"Aprende", se inclinó hasta que las frentes de ambos jóvenes se juntaron. "Haz amigos, ten aventuras. Hazlo bien. Estaré esperando tus historias cuando regrese a la Academia", Jim logró sonreír.

"Bien, lo intentaré." Se separaron, Morph se lanzó entre ellos para darle a Hannibal un baboso adiós, Jim ni siquiera miró a su amigo subir al bote, pero si corrió a la cubierta y lo observó hasta que desapareció en el paisaje.

Finalmente, llegó el momento para que Jim dejara el tan familiar barco y se embarcara en una nueva aventura. Puesto que él entrenaría con uno de los capitanes a cargo, la capitana Amelia sólo lo acompañó hasta el punto de desembarque.

"Aquí, Jim, los controles", Amelia le entregó la palanca de mando del velero al alumno, quien dirigió con habilidad el barco al pequeño claro que estaba debajo. "Debes ir a esta dirección", dijo Amelia, entregándole un trozo de papel justo antes de que saltara del vehículo. "Te entrenarás con el capitán de la flota."

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrarlo?", preguntó Jim, poniéndose finalmente nervioso. Amelia le dio a su antiguo chico cocinero su famosa sonrisa felina.

"Es un gran castillo blanco en la costa, Jim. No puedes perderte", Jim asintió, volviéndose.

"Y Jim," Amelia lo llamó. Jim le miró con ansiedad.

"Qué."

"La mejor de las suertes." Jim sonrió levemente, luego se dirigió a través de los pequeños bosques hacia la playa.

Ariel se acercaba a la cubierta del buque naufrago con su compañero cuando lo vio. La sombra de un bote, estaba segura, pero… no podía ver el casco con que perforaba la superficie del agua. Era como si… la nave estuviera _volando_. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ariel se disparó hacia la superficie, un pez confundido dejado atrás. Ariel rompió la superficie del mar lentamente, solo sus ojos se asomaban sobre el agua para examinar el paisaje y el cielo. Nada. Sólo unas pocas nubes dispersas y un niño humano en la orilla a cincuenta metros de distancia, mirando al cielo también.

Ariel describió la sombra como un producto de su imaginación hiperactiva y fue en busca de Scuttle, su informante fiable acerca de todas las cosas humanas, junto con su acompañante amarillo.

Cuando llegó a la roca solitaria donde se encontraba el pájaro, de todas formas, este tenía noticias que la hicieron olvidar sus nuevos descubrimientos.

"¿Un barco está viniendo hacia acá?", Ariel gritó incrédula.

"Sí, cariño." Scuttle silbó, acomodándose en su cesta. "He oído que dentro de tres días: El Cumpleaños del Príncipe, eso dijeron", la sirena se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de recordar lo que debía hacer ese día y como podría escapar para ver tal maravilla. Pensaba estar libre. En cualquier caso, las naves humanas no venían por Atlántica seguido – probablemente gracias a su padre – de modo que si uno iba a pasar tan cerca, lo vería a toda costa.

"¿Estás seguro de vendrán _aquí,_ Scuttle? Ellos usualmente tratan de mantenerse alejados de la costa"

"Como dije, cariño, sólo es una fiesta para el Príncipe. No piensan ir a ningún lado, sólo planean hacer una pequeña reunión junto a la costa en plena oscuridad" Ariel sonrió ampliamente hacia su amigo. Si era de noche, sería incluso mejor, los humanos no podrían detectarla en la oscuridad.

"¡Gracias, Scuttle!" chilló, besando sonoramente al pájaro en la mejilla y nadando felizmente sin su bolsa llena de tesoros ni sus respectivas definiciones.

Después de dos días de pesado entrenamiento y bajo la supervisión del Capitán Harris de la Flota Imperial, Jim fue informado de su primera asignación práctica.

"Primero, quisiera felicitarlo, Hawkins, por su arduo trabajo y habilidad ejemplar, sus referencias eran demasiado modestas." Jim inclinó la cabeza para cubrir una sonrisa satisfecha. "Pero todavía tienes mucho que aprender", continuó el capitán, "así que tu primera misión será sencilla. Serás mi compañero de honor en el crucero de cumpleaños del Príncipe. Usualmente no elijo a nadie en especial – tienta al motín – pero una sola noche no lastimará a nadie, y además será una experiencia invaluable para usted, joven Hawkins". El capitán asintió aprobándose a sí mismo para luego volverse bruscamente hacia su pupilo, haciendo que los ojos de Jim se ensancharan con ligera sorpresa. El Capitán Harris era el capitán más hiperactivo que hubiese conocido, por no decir el más paranoico. "Pero durante la celebración de la fiesta, debes permanecer a mi lado en todo momento. Solo tendrás que dar las órdenes que doy a mi tripulación, hacer pequeños recados de mi parte, y observar el funcionamiento de la nave. No habrá interrupción hacia los marineros profesionales, y definitivamente, no fraternalizes con los invitados, ¿está claro?" Jim asintió, sus ojos parpadeando. "El buque se marcha a las veinte horas, pero espero que estés allí a las mil ochocientas para inspeccionar el barco conmigo. Asegúrate de que la artillería esté intacta, de que no haya polizones, etc." La excitación de Jim nubló el resto de la monótona lista del Capitán, su primera misión real. Finalmente. Los dos últimos días habían sido tediosos y aburridos, repasando lo que hacía y lo que le faltaba por hacer. Hasta el momento no había podido ni siquiera salir a dar una buena mirada al exterior, y su anhelo por el cielo se veía hundido por esas restricciones. Si el capitán tuviera conocimiento de la extensa experiencia de su aprendiz, Jim se habría sentido ofendido. Pero a pesar de que su misión probablemente sería aburrida, desesperadamente quería estar en el mar.

"…y haremos todo tipo de reparación en las velas, no se las confío a esos hombres, ¿entiendes, Hawkins?", continuaba diciendo el Capitán. Jim le miró al escuchar el sonido de su nombre. Se había quedado mirando el techo como si pudiese ver el cielo a través de el.

"Sí, señor. Por supuesto, señor." Asintió. El Capitán le devolvió el gesto, entrecerrando luego los ojos hacia el muchacho. "¿Cuándo vas a estar en el barco?"

"Mil ochocientas horas, señor." El Capitán entrecerró los ojos con mayor dureza.

"¿Mil ochocientas horas qué?"

"En punto." Contestó inmediatamente, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de poner sus ojos en blanco. El Capitán asintió nuevamente, esta vez en un gesto de despedida y Jim, agradecido, pudo dejar la cámara.

El punto culminante del día de Jim era el tiempo libre de dos horas que tenía, donde solía trabajar en su improvisada tabla solar. Había sido capaz de traer los objetos importantes junto a él ocultándolos en sus ropas, pero todavía tenía que hacer una vela nueva, y encontrar una tabla lo suficientemente grande. Morph, quien había conseguido coger un paseo en su bolsillo sin que él lo supiera, le había traído varios candidatos, pero Jim estaba resuelto a encontrar él mismo la tabla perfecta. Jim extrañaba volar. Extrañaba tanto el espacio que dolía el solo mirar las estrellas de noche y no ser capaz de tocarlas, pero tenía que admitir que el océano, con sus impredecibles estados de ánimo y profundidades desconocidas, era intrigante. De hecho, era el paralelo del océano con el espacio lo que evitaba que enloqueciera.

Morph observó con simpatía como Jim miraba por la ventana al cielo por la decimoquinta vez desde que había comenzado a trabajar en su tabla solar; hace quince minutos.

"Lo sé, lo sé", murmuró Jim, inclinándose hacia su derecha para hacer una pequeña marca en la pared con una llave. Contó todas las marcas en la pared, aun sabiendo exactamente cuántas eran. "Sólo han pasado tres días, después de todo.", admitió, volviendo a la defectuosa palanca de liberación en su regazo.

"¿Sólo han pasado tres días de qué?", preguntó una voz detrás de él. Jim palideció. "Knock, knock", dijo un hombre alto de pelo oscuro desde la puerta.

"Su Majestad", Jim sonrió por encima de su hombro, deslizando su trabajo bajo una cortina cercana y recogiendo su equipo de reparación. El príncipe se apartó del umbral y se acercó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado inquisitivamente. El viajero espacial recordó la pregunta de su huésped. "Oh, llegue aquí hace tres días."

"Hombre de casa, ¿eh?", Su compañero preguntó, arrodillándose para sentarse junto a Jim en el suelo de madera. Jim miró fijamente la tela en sus manos.

"Sí, señor." El príncipe se echó a reír.

"Señor es el capitán, mi nombre es Eric."

"Lo siento, Eric", Jim aceptó, dando al príncipe una sonrisa irónica. "El hábito". Comenzó a trabajar en la vela, esperando que el príncipe se aburriera y se fuera.

Eric solo asintió, "¿En qué estás trabajando?" Jim palideció de nuevo y espero que el bronceado príncipe no se diera cuenta.

"Umm, en un proyecto privado", admitió.

"Ah", Eric asintió, pero Jim pudo ver que el príncipe apenas contenía su curiosidad. Finalmente; "¿Qué clase de proyecto?"

Jim se encogió de hombros, "Privado."

Eric se burló y empujó el hombro de Jim. "Claro". Pausa. "En realidad, no he venido a preguntarte sobre tus actividades extracurriculares. Mi prima dice que te ha visto por los muelles del palacio y, aparentemente, ha crecido un gusto en ella por navegar. Quiere conocerte."

Jim no pudo contener un suspiro. Justo lo que quería hacer con su poco tiempo libre: escoltar a una mocosa alrededor de los muelles. Sí, había escuchado hablar de esta _prima_ durante sus tiempos de estudio limitados. Sable. Y no tenía prisa en conocerla, si los rumores eran ciertos. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No conocía las costumbres de este país, por lo que no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto podía empujar a este príncipe antes de que se considerara traición. Así que, en vez de decir que tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como él desesperadamente quería, puso cuidadosamente su trabajo a un lado y preguntó: "¿Nos vamos?"

Ariel exploró con entusiasmo el sitio del accidente. Desde que había olvidado su última carga de tesoros ese mismo día, había convencido a Flounder de venir con ella para un segundo intento.

"¿Por qué no vamos a recoger las cosas que obtuviste la última vez de la roca de Scuttle?", gimió el pez al ver a lo lejos la silueta de la nave en decadencia. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de la orilla; cualquier persona en el acantilado de arriba podría verlos a través del agua cristalina.

"Lo haremos", explicó Ariel. "Después de revisar aquí."

Ahora, con Flounder observando nerviosamente a través de las enormes ventanas, la sirena recorría buscando en los cofres del tesoro para coleccionar nuevos objetos. Ya había encontrado un maravilloso artefacto de tres puntas, pero sentía que tenía que haber algo más…

Los dos hombres tardaron una hora en encontrar a la prima real. De hecho, esto fue gracias a que Sable se había encargado de preparar un picnic en un acantilado a unos 200 metros lejos de las murallas del castillo… y el picnic era para dos.

Jim observó con cierto temor como Eric se marchaba. No le gustaba la forma en la que esta chica lo miraba, y no iba a pretender que no sabía la razón. Jim se crió como un chico modesto, pero el hecho estaba en que era demasiado atractivo y, posiblemente, demasiado para su propio bien. Así que Jim sabía por experiencia que Sable no se veía hambrienta por estar viendo su sándwich.

"Entonces, umm…" Jim tartamudeó, poniéndose de cuclillas. "Gran banquete el que tenemos aquí, ¿tú preparaste todo esto?"

Sable le sonrió y arqueó una ceja. "Por supuesto que no, eres un poco lento, ¿no? Eso era de esperar, pero aún así… siendo el primer lugar en tu clase, pensé que eso significaría algo."

Las espesas cejas de Jim se unieron por una fracción en una clara muestra de desdén, pero pensó que lo mejor era ir al corriente del análisis que ella hacía sobre él, así bajaría la guardia y quizás entonces él podría encontrar una manera de escapar.

"Bueno", comenzó lentamente, "no fui entrenado en las finas artes como usted, Majestad." Sable giró lentamente sus rizos marrones entre sus dedos y meneaba sus largas pestañas.

"Bueno", murmuró ella, "por lo menos te entrenaron para que tuvieras buenos modales." La chica movió una pierna más cerca de la de él, exponiendo su propia piel. Jim no estaba seguro, pero podía estar bastante convencido en que ese no era un comportamiento aceptable. Movió su pierna lejos. Sable suspiró.

"Un buen chico, ¿eh?" Ella gruñó, alejando su pierna también y volviéndose hacia el paisaje. "Qué problemático". Jim asintió ansiosamente, arrodillándose para levantarse.

"Muy", él estuvo de acuerdo. "Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar otro tipo más dispuesto…"

"Problemático, pero interesante", replicó Sable, volviéndose hacia él.

Ella señaló el mantel, "Siéntate". Jim se sentó a regañadientes.

"Estas cosas no suelen tardar tanto tiempo, ¿sabes?", le informó. "Estoy dispuesta a esperar."

Jim dejó caer su fachada. "Bueno, tal como dijiste, soy demasiado lento como para darme cuenta." Él buscó dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta por un segundo y sacó una vieja pipa, claramente una antigüedad.

"¿Fumas?" Sable lo miró fijamente. Jim sonrió, disfrutando de su malestar.

"Si no te gusta, sí", le dijo, sacando un encendedor de su otro bolsillo y encendiendo la pipa.

"No me gusta", ella gruñó. No le gustaba la manera en que este chico le hablaba. No le gustaba que no siguiera sus deseos. Y _definitivamente_ no le gustaba la sensación de que él fuera más inteligente que ella. Sus cejas se fruncieron más aún en rabia. "¡No me gusta _para nada_!" Y con sorprendente velocidad, agarró la pipa y la arrojó sobre el acantilado hacia el mar. Jim observó con horror como el último recuerdo que tenía de su padre se perdía para siempre.

"¿Qu–que fue eso?" Flounder tembló mientras Ariel exploraba la nave. La pregunta de su amigo aterrorizado y la inquietante quietud del lugar no pudieron desconcentrarla. Entonces lo vio. Sobre un pedestal de madera rota había una antigua pipa con las iniciales LH estampadas en la campana. Era hermoso. Ariel vaciló, luego recogió el extraño objeto. ¿Había estado allí un momento antes?

"Me pregunto que será esto", Ariel reflexionó. Flounder se ponía cada vez más insistente.

"Ariel…"

"¿Puedes relajarte?", preguntó Ariel, exasperada. "Nada va a pasar." Segundos después ella estaba nadando por su vida.

"¡¿NUNCA piensas en los sentimientos de los demás?!" Jim hervía, pateando salvajemente en la tierra. "¡¿NUNCA consideras que la vida de los demás no solo es más _difícil_ que la tuya, sino más _triste_ también?! ¿O eres realmente tan estúpida y mimada como pretendes ser, mostrando imprudentemente tu cuerpo?" Pateó una piedra que sobresalía del acantilado, cayendo al agua. Observó como las ondulaciones en el agua se hacían cada vez más amplias para luego desaparecer, atrayendo su atención hacia el naufragio claramente visible por debajo de la superficie, y a un tiburón persiguiendo una mancha verde, probablemente un pez, a su alrededor. Observó la voraz caza del tiburón y murmuró: "Parece que todas las mujeres son iguales, como un tiburón, siempre están al asecho… preferentemente sobre los más jóvenes y débiles". Jim dejó de atacar la tierra y se agachó junto a Sable, tan cerca que sus fríos ojos azules casi hacen que los de ella se volvieran vidriosos y húmedos de miedo y mortificación. "Bueno, déjame decirte algo, alteza. No soy débil, y nunca me enamoraré si todo lo que hay en el mundo son mujeres como tú." Luego, sin ser despedido, Jim Hawkins bajó la colina y se alejó.

Ariel jadeó cuando Flounder golpeó su cabeza en el mástil y se desplomó hacia el fondo del mar. _Tenía que ser tan distraído_ , ella gimió hacia sus adentros, lanzándose en busca de su amigo. Al descender, supo que no había esperanza. Incluso si ella llegaba a tiempo para atraparlo, el tiburón igualmente alcanzaría a comérselos a ambos. De repente, una piedra del tamaño de un puño golpeó y rompió una vieja cuerda que sostenía el ancla a un costado de la nave. El ancla rodó con impaciencia por el sendero del tiburón, clavándose en la arena del fondo. Fue algo sencillo para la sirena atrapar a su amigo pasando a través del agujero en la parte superior del ancla, atrayendo al carnívoro hacia este. La velocidad del tiburón hizo que quedara cómicamente atrapado en el agujero de hierro del ancla. Alzando su bolsa casi olvidada en la arena, Ariel sonrió a la bestia.

"¡Eres un matón!", el pez acusó a centímetros del hocico del tiburón. Su cobardía salió ganando al final, pues se alejo de un mero gruñido proveniente de las mandíbulas del pez gigante. Ariel rió entre dientes.

"Flounder, realmente eres un miedoso" Ella acusó, pero también temblaba. Su amigo estuvo a punto de morir si no hubiera sido por suerte… ¿o acaso era el destino? …debió haber sido eso, pero Ariel rechazó esa idea. Fue tan simplemente una roca, gran cosa. No, esos tesoros que tenía en sus manos eran mucho más importantes. Forzó una risita en los escasos momentos en que Flounder intentaba borrar su miedo, mientras nadaban hacia el sur, hacia la pequeña roca de Scuttle.

Desconcertada, Sable observó a su presa alejarse sin rasguño. De cierta manera, ese subordinado había destrozado su corazón. Se sentó en silencio unos minutos, tratando de averiguar cómo moverse sin temblar y preguntándose por qué su corazón temblaba también.

Finalmente fue capaz de sacar un silbato oculto en su bolsillo y soplar en él. Casi al instante dos asistentes aparecieron para ayudarla a levantarse, otros dos recogieron el picnic que habían preparado hacía solo veinte minutos. Sable se alejó de los sirvientes rápidamente, sonriendo divertida. Pensó en su situación, no podía dejar que esto saliera a la luz. Su reputación como irresistible cazadora sería arruinada. No, esto simplemente no era posible, no había manera de que ese chico la rechazara. Una buena seductora es versátil, recordó. _Si no puedo hacerle lo que quiero, me convertiré en lo que él quiere._ Ahora solo tengo que acercarme lo suficiente al cachorro para descubrir qué es eso. Sable sonrió cínicamente. Pan comido.

Eric estaba esperando fuera del dormitorio de Jim cuando el susodicho apareció de un humeante humor. El príncipe parecía un poco ansioso, debió de saber lo que planeaba su prima, y no se lo había advertido, pensó Jim. Toda la moderación que había mostrado hacia el príncipe se evaporó.

"Lo sabías", gruñó, acechando al hombre y mirándolo a los ojos. "Jod-, agh, sabías que Sable intentaría algo bajo, y no me lo dijiste. Y ahora–"

Eric no estaba siguiendo a Jim; él todavía estaba boquiabierto ante su propia realización.

"Ya has vuelto, ¡solo te has ido media hora!, la mayoría desaparecen por lo menos tres horas… así que no…" Entonces vio el ceño de puro disgusto en la cara del joven. "Jim, ¿qué pasó?"

"Hice lo que era correcto" Jim gruñó a Eric, pasando a su lado para abrir la puerta. "Si escuchas rumores negativos sobre mí, son falsos." Con eso, Jim entró y cerró la puerta en la cara del príncipe.

Más tarde esa noche, Jim estaba tumbado en su litera, mirando ansiosamente por su ventana hacia las estrellas. "No lo sé, Morph", suspiró, acariciando a su pequeña mascota con el dorso de su mano, su otro brazo oculto bajo su cabeza. "No estoy seguro si aprender aquí sigue valiendo la pena" Se dio la vuelta y sopló la vela en su mesita de noche. "Demasiado drama."

(Nota del autor: Estoy dejando fuera un pedazo grande de la trama de La Sirenita, porque todo el mundo lo conoce ya. Resumiendo, Ariel y Scuttle en su roca explicándole el significado de sus objetos encontrados, el concierto al cual Ariel faltó, y el castigo de su padre, los dejo fuera porque cambiarlos no afectaría mucho el sentido de este fic, y sería aburrido leer la película. Si no saben de lo que estoy hablando, vayan a verla.)

Ariel rodó en la cama, esperando la mañana siguiente. Logró meterse a hurtadillas en su habitación (y la de sus hermanas también) para fingir que dormía al momento en que sus hermanas regresaban del fracasado concierto. Sintió las agudas punzadas de sus miradas en su espalda, y algunos toques también. Pero como ella esperaba, nadie la despertó. Ahora tenía toda la noche para pensar en alguna excusa.

Por la mañana, lo único que pudo inventar fue que se había dado cuenta de que se sentía enferma mientras hacía sus tareas, y que estaba demasiado cansada para molestar a alguien informándole. Le dio esta explicación a sus hermanas, que solo aceptaron la excusa ya que no tenían ninguna prueba para demostrar lo contrario, aunque esto no impidió las miradas acusadoras que le lanzaron. Recibiría las mismas miradas a la hora de almuerzo, estaba segura. Tendría que abstenerse de comer si quería mantener esa fachada. Ariel gimió. ¿Esta mentira valía la pena en verdad? No obtuvo respuesta. Afortunadamente, su padre seguía ocupado pidiendo disculpas a los invitados honorarios por el fracaso del concierto, por lo que no estaría libre hasta la tarde, según Adella. Tenía hasta ese momento para recuperarse.

Alrededor de la una de la tarde, Flounder pasó a su habitación, la pipa escondida bajo una de sus aletas. Ariel lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué es eso, Flounder?"

"Bueno, fui a verte a la gruta hace rato, pero no estabas allí, así que fui a la casa de la ópera, pero Sebastián me gritó algo raro, así que pensé que era mejor no preguntarle dónde estabas, luego pasé a la tienda de algas…"

"¿Cómo–"

"Entonces me topé con Aquata, ya sabes, tu hermana–"

"Sé quiénes son mis hermanas", dijo Ariel con impaciencia, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Sí, bueno, ella dijo, 'Ariel está enferma'", explicó Flounder, haciendo mímica lo mejor que pudo. "Así que vine aquí."

"Sí", Ariel repitió. "Pero, ¿para qué viniste aquí?", ella miró el objeto bajo su aleta significativamente.

"¡Oh, sí!", recordó el pez y le lanzó el objeto. "Creo que lo arreglé, había una especie de caucho en el tubo, como si quien la poseía no quisiera que funcionara."

"Uh", especuló Ariel, explorando la campana del objeto con sus dedos. Una mancha negra los cubrió. Se llevó los dedos a la nariz para olerlos. "Tiene un olor muy hogareño". Sopló en el instrumento. Nada. Sólo un débil silbido. Flounder inclinó su cabeza hacia la pipa.

"¿Tal vez la música de los humanos es mucho más suave que la nuestra?"

Ariel se encogió de hombros, luego sonrió con una sonrisa encantada ante la cosa acunada entre sus manos. "En realidad no me importa", le dijo a su amigo. "Sigue siendo hermoso y tiene un significado que no puedo entender…" Su sonrisa se convirtió en una determinada, "aún."

En ese momento, Adonna llamó a través de la puerta. "¡Ariel, papá quiere verte AHORA!" La joven escuchó el llamado mientras escondía la pipa debajo de su almohada. Se preparó y luego suspiró.

"Bueno, aquí no ha pasado nada."

"¡Levántate y brilla, princesa!", una voz áspera resonó en el oído de Jim. El aprendiz gimió y tiró de su almohada sobre su cabeza. Luego se acordó de los acontecimientos del día anterior y despertó completamente antes de que alguien revolviera el colchón, tirándolo al suelo. "¡Este no es un campamento, muchacho!, gritó el Capitán Harris. "Especialmente no hoy." Jim frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su superior con curiosidad.

"¿No te acuerdas?" El capitán gruñó, levantando a Jim y dándole un empujón hacia su armario. Jim permaneció en silencio. "¡La fiesta de cumpleaños del príncipe, perezoso!" El capitán rió entre dientes, "¿dura noche, muchacho?" Jim se giró bruscamente y no pudo evitar que sus cejas se fruncieran amenazantes por la sorpresa. ¿Se propagaron los rumores tan rápidamente? ¿Qué tan mal Sable lo hizo quedar? Harris agitó los brazos en frente de él, todavía sonriendo.

"Sólo estoy jugando, boyo, aunque hasta un chico inteligente como tú merece una noche alocada en la ciudad de vez en cuando", Jim se volvió de nuevo con los brazos caídos y aliviados. Dejo escapar una breve risa.

"Lo tendré en mente."

El resto del día se llenó con la limpieza de las cubiertas, los arreglos especiales hechos para los invitados especiales, y las comprobaciones del fondo de los abastecedores, de los músicos y de la tripulación. Incluso los marineros a los que Jim conocía personalmente y que podía atestiguar eran de buena fe eran revisados en caso de tener conexiones con piratas o enemigos políticos del príncipe. La paranoia del capitán se estaba tornando seriamente fuera de control.

Los preparativos mantuvieron a Jim cómodamente ocupado, no se molestó cuando el Capitán Harris le envió a buscar cierta almohada para el perro del príncipe, o cuando el cocinero pidió almejas frescas para su sopa y Jim tuvo que ir a los lugares menos profundos cerca de las rocas en donde se acumulaban para recoger algunas. Mientras sus trabajos sucios mantuvieran a Sable a una distancia segura, no podía quejarse. El príncipe hizo tanto como Harris le permitió, que incluía trabajos como ayudar a Jim a enrollar el exceso de cuerda. Eric se sentó pesadamente junto a su subordinado, mirando sombríamente la cuerda que Jim le entregó rápidamente. La mueca en la cara cincelada del príncipe parecía tan ridícula que Jim sonrió y dijo, "Sabes, tú eres el príncipe, no tienes que hacer este tipo de trabajo si no quieres." Eric levantó la vista hacia Jim con esperanza, luego volvió a mirar la áspera cuerda que tenía en las manos.

"No es que este trabajo sea demasiado duro o desagradable", explicó Eric, "es simplemente… aburrido. Puedo hacer lo que los marineros están haciendo… ¡lo he hecho antes! ¿Realmente me veo tan delicado que tengo que ser tomado tan a la ligera?", Jim encrespó la cuerda en una pila ordenada antes de mirar hacia atrás.

"No, pero, ¿qué es lo que esperas? ¿Qué te den la posición de primer oficial solo porque sí?" La cínica sonrisa de Jim hizo que Eric frunciera el ceño.

"Por supuesto que no, sólo quiero que se dé cuenta de que soy capaz de cosas más grandes"

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará", Jim se encogió de hombros. "Si puedes probarle que puedes hacer cosas simples como… enrollar una cuerda" Sacudió la cuerda frente al rostro del príncipe, recordándole a Eric la que tenía entre sus manos. Este entonces continuó enrollándola mientras pensaba en voz alta, "A veces me preguntó por qué el gobierno no es como navegar, naciste para ello, sí, pero no aceptas tu futuro hasta que no te pruebes a ti mismo. Estás forzado a confiar y que otros confíen en ti."

"Umm, Eric", Jim trató de interrumpirlo, pero Eric levantó una mano para detenerlo, su cara con expresión determinada se elevó al cielo en revelación.

"Dame un minuto, Jim, estoy en medio de una epifanía. Confía en tus capacidades, porque la vida puede depender de ti algún día, no hay motín ni avaricia entre los honrados marineros." Jim inevitablemente rodó sus ojos. "Son la familia más unida, con el capitán como su principal protector."

"Realmente crees eso", dijo Jim mientras bajaba la cabeza, también había estado mirando al cielo.

Eric asintió, "Con todo mi ser, deseo más que nada trabajar aquí, lejos de la política y de los enemigos, pero debo ser el "principal protector" de mi pueblo. Ojalá el mundo fuera como navegar, y los gobernantes realmente estuvieran preparados para gobernar." El príncipe se golpeó las rodillas y suspiró. "Entonces, ¿Qué intentabas decirme, Jim?"

Jim se arrodilló para atar la última cuerda, Eric apenas había hecho nada, estaba demasiado inmerso en su monólogo. Jim sonrió satisfecho hacia él.

"Parece ser que tienes tus pensamientos claros", le informó al príncipe. "De aquí en adelante, trata de mantenerlo así."

Ariel fue mandada ha su habitación hasta que se diera cuenta de la severidad de su ofensa, pero se marchó, por supuesto, hacia su gruta secreta. Su padre estaba demasiado enojado con ella como para controlarla, y sus hermanas habían renunciado a intentar averiguar a donde su hermana menor iba sin dejar rastro. Todos sus intentos por seguirla o enviarle espías privados habían fracasado; ella era demasiado consciente de su entorno ya que había tenido que escabullirse todas la noches para ir a ese club de jazz hace unos años (Ariel's Beginning.) Sin embargo, Ariel estaba tan aburrida en su santuario esa noche como lo habría estado en el palacio. Sentía como si olvidara algo importante, eso simplemente le recordó el concierto arruinado, lo que trajo el rostro enojado y desaprobador de su padre a sus pensamientos, provocándole culpa.

"Si solo pudiera hacerle entender, simplemente no veo las cosas como él lo hace", protestó Ariel, acariciando la pipa. "No veo como un mundo que hace cosas tan maravillosas puede ser… tan malo" Ella quería ser parte de ese mundo… ella ya conocía todos los secretos del océano; había visto las ruinas de la Atlántida, había conocido al Monstruo del Lago Ness, su propio padre había negociado un tratado de paz con el Kraken. Lo único que ella no conocía era ese mundo, el mundo humano. Lo único que sabía era que no se contentaba con una vida en el mar.

Se acercó a la cima de su gruta, hacia los misterios de allá arriba. Si no pertenecía al océano, debía pertenecer allí…

Entonces, Sebastián apareció de la nada.

¿Sebastián? ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¡Nadie había encontrado su escondite antes! Tal vez su padre había notado su ausencia y envió a Sebastián tras ella. De cualquier manera, que Sebastián supiera su secreto no era algo bueno.

"Si tu padre se entera de lo que has hechho, él–" El cangrejo comenzó a decir.

"¡No vas a decirle!, ¿verdad?", Flounder entró en pánico, acercándose a la cara del crustáceo.

"¡Oh, vamos, Sebastián, _nunca_ lo entendería!", apoyó Ariel. No podía permitir que su padre se llevara su colección. Sebastián lo consideró. Ariel era una buena chica, y había sido una buena amiga, pero para haber actuado a espaldas del rey… y durante tanto tiempo, a juzgar por el tamaño de la "colección" de la princesa… parecía ser que él no había hecho bien su trabajo. Una cosa sí sabía con certeza, ella necesitaba ser sacada de allí para poder hacerle entrar en razón.

"Ariel", él la calmó. " _Usteh_ ah estado bajo _muchha_ presión aquí _abaho._ Ven conmigo, te llevaré a casa–" Él tomó su mano y nadó desesperadamente hacia la salida "–y te conseguiré algo caliente…"

Entonces, la gruta fue ensombrecida por algo grande pasando por la superficie.

"¿Qué crees que–?" Ariel preguntó. Entonces recordó. "¡El barco!"

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_


End file.
